kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Irene Diaz
Irene Diaz (アイリーンディアス, Airīn Deiasu) is an opera singer and is in a relationship with Grimsby Keane.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 15''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 39, page 25 She is called a "singing princess".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 16 Appearance Irene is a beautiful young adult woman with long, wavy hair worn up in a ponytail and decorated with flowers. She wears a long, off-the-shoulders dress that is decorated with ruffles and is adorned with a flower. She also wears a string of pearls, long dangling earrings, and long gloves. Personality She is generally a calm, quiet individual, except when disturbed by others. For example, when Georg von Siemens continues to grope her despite her requesting that he stop, she slaps him across the face and calls him an "insolent jerk."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 23 However, when reprimanded for her actions by Ciel Phantomhive, she seems genuinely apologetic and attempts to thank Sebastian Michaelis for his intervention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 29 Manga's Synopsis Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Irene is invited to a party thrown by Ciel Phantomhive and after introductions are made, she leaves her significant other's side to speak with the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens. When Georg continues to touch her despite her requesting that he stop, she becomes quite distressed, and Ciel, Sebastian, and Grimsby all intervene. Grimsby throws a bottle of wine at Georg's head, which Sebastian catches and uses to fill wine glasses. At this point, all of the guests calm down and enjoy the rest of the evening. After the festivities are finished, she and the other guests run to Georg's room after hearing a loud scream and inside, they find that Georg has been killed. When suspicions arise she and Grimbsy are heavily suspected at the thought of the murders being committed by a duo. When all the guests' luggages is being inspected, Mey-Rin is given the job to inspect Irene's and Ran-Mao's luggages. She notices the pictures of Irene and Grimsby, where Irene explains bashfully that she has been separated from Grimsby for 12 years already. This surprises Mey-Rin as she seems so young, and she states that she does not look her actual age at all. It is later revealed that Irene is 12 years older than Grimsby. While scouring in Irene's suitcase for anything suspicious, Mey-Rin also discovers a small bottle containing maroon-coloured liquid - when Phelps body was discovered earlier before there was a suggestion of the possibility of a vampire being involved, the name of the fictitious Carmilla arose as well- which made Mey-Rin become very suspicious. When Mey-Rin presents the small bottle to Jeremy Rathbone, he is intrigued. Mey-Rin explains that Irene is in fact twelve years older than the young Grimbsy and looks incredibly young and beautiful and considered the possibility of her being a vampire. After it is revealed that the killer was in fact a snake, Finny questions what was the red liquid in the bottle. Jeremy explains that it is a substance that comes from the Red Perilla which has an anti-aging effect and restores fatigue. Irene admits that indeed she does take the substance so she can remain forever young with Grimsby. They all happily toast with the substance and later on Irene and Grimsby happily leave. Quotes *(To Georg von Siemens) "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands, I can't take it anymore!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc